Tainted Love
by thesilentdreamer90
Summary: Kris has just moved to a new town and a new school in the middle of his high school career what could be worse? Oh ya hes the slayer. Derek is the Alpha of his pack of werewolves, besides trying to keep his pack under control he has to worry about the constant threat of hunters after him. But what happens when Derek and Kris' paths cross. Will it be a spark of love or war.
1. Chapter 1

**Kris**

It was dark. He could barely see. Then from a distance he could hear screaming, grunts, and cries, so he started to move toward that. He could start to make out figures in the distance, then from out of nowhere a tall shadowy figure stood in his way with glowing blood red eyes. Being so startled he tripped over himself and fell backwards hard on his behind. Then the red eyed figured started to chant his name. "Kris….Kris….Kris…..Kris…"

"Kris! Kris!"

"Kris! Wake up you are going to be late for your first day of school!" his mom yelled.

"Alright mom geez. I'm up!" Kris groaned as he rolled out of bed. Kris was six feet tall, blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and had a lean build. Kris just your typical everyday junior, got average grades, played video games, and also was a slayer.

What's a slayer you might ask? Well legend goes that into every generation a slayer is born, one person to fight off the hordes of creatures that seek havoc on this world. When Kris was only a freshmen in high school two gentlemen approached him and changed his life forever. At first he was reluctant to believe them, but when he started noticing changes like being stronger, quicker reflexes, and wounds that heal quicker than normal, he decided to accept their offer. He went into training by learning all different kinds of weapons, hand to hand combat, and all kinds of battle tactics. Kris thought he had it all, he thought he was on top of the world. But it was quite the opposite, you see, the life of a slayer is a very lonely one. You can't really tell anyone, you are always out late at night, oh and your life expectancy is cut in half. The slayer before him lasted only a year.

"Welcome Kris, please take a seat." Principal Hackett said. As he began to pull out Kris' transcript Principal Hackett started to describe all the great things about the school like all the clubs and sports he could join. Kris just sat there not paying attention because he knew that all that stuff might of sounded dandy to any teenager, but he knew he could never join them due to his "other" duties.

"Well now lets see here. Hmm good grades, great test scores, and uhh burning down the gymnasium?" Principal Hackett looked up perplexed.

"Well that's only because there were vamp….I mean really mean kids at my old school and I couldn't stand being bullied." Kris replied. "Plus my parents had just divorced." Even though this was true it was not the complete truth. He only said this to quickly get people off his back for any actions that raised suspicion. What really happened was last year at his old school at the saide hawkens dance a group of vampires thought he would be fun to crash the party. While Kris was able to take out most, things got out of hand very quickly, people were running everywhere some were injured, other turned, and some sadly were killed. And in all the chaos someone decided setting fire would be a fun way of getting the party started. Kris was later kicked out of school and the whole night was swept under the rug by saying it was just teenagers who had a bad PCP trip.

"Well that's alright my boy! Here we believe in clean slates." Principal Hackett said as he ripped up the transcript, only to realize it was really important and started to immediately tape it back together. He then handed Kris his schedule and sent him on his way.

Kris quickly left the office and was looking down at his schedule to see where his homeroom was when he smashed right into someone.

"Ouch! Watch were you're going!" said the girl. "Oh man! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even looking, I'm new here and I'm quite the clutz." Kris said. "Yea I can see that, you nearly killed me there!" "Like I said I'm really sorry." Kris said looking up.

She was a very pretty girl with long strawberry blonde hair and a pale skin completion. "I'm Lydia." She said. "Kris" he replied. "So you are new here?' "Yea, and now that I realize it I have no idea where I am going." "Well as luck would have it Kris we have the same homeroom so come with me."

As they walked towards their homeroom Lydia was telling Kris about all the 411 of the school. She would say lacrosse was the sport to join, and to avoid things like band and the mathletes because that would just be social suicide. She also told Kris about key people of the school, and by key people she meant her friends; Jackson the co-captain of the lacrosse team and her lover, Scott who was the other co-captain, and Allyson which was her close friend and Scott's girlfriend.

Once he entered homeroom the class fell silent as if they all had just been talking about him, Kris thought that maybe it was just his paranoia but he soon realized his suspicions were some what true. "Class this is Kris he is new here so please show him a warm welcome. Now if you would Kris please introduce yourself." The teacher commanded. "Well my name is Kris and I transferred here from California because of my mom's new job at the hospital and…" Then a boy who Kris assumed was Jackson (since he was sitting next to Lydia) interrupted and said "So how long till you burn down this gymnasium?" "Jackson! That's enough!" The teacher yelled. But Kris just already started to take his seat while giving the death stare to Jackson.

Kris was so relieved when that final bell rang. He quickly took to behind the school where the woods were, because it's always good to know your surrounding and he also loved to free run. Running thru the woods was just a relaxing feeling, running past trees, swinging from branches, jumping off of low cliffs. It was all so breathtaking, that's when he saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So just a note since this chapter is now in Derek's POV he doesn't know the other character yet just so there is no confusion.**

**Derek**

"Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing here?!" Derek demanded.

"Umm…I'm sorry I'm new I was just trying to take a shortcut home and realized now it wasn't so short." The strange kid replied.

"Well this is private property, so since you are new here I will let it slide this one time." Derek said coldly.

At this point the kid's attention was now on the house behind him. The Hale house was a very melancholy one. It looked as though it had not been renovated in years and that the slightest wind would blow it right down. The kid was now looking at Derek very perplexed. That's when Derek really started to study this stranger. Beautiful bone structure, lovely golden blonde hair that was a bit messed up, eyes so deep it was as if they were staring right into Derek's soul. _What is this strange feeling? Who is this kid? Why am I taking such an interest in him?!_

"You live here?" the kid said to Derek breaking his train of thought.

"Of course not! I just up keep it." Derek lied.

"Up keep?" the kid chuckled. "You're not doing a very good job with that."

"Shut up!" Derek yelled "What's it any of your business anyways!"

"Fine dude, I should be going then." The kid said as he started to turn and leave.

"Hey!" Derek yelled for him.

"Yea?"

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid! And it's Kris."

"I'm Derek."

"Well see you around then I guess."

The kid set off running again through the woods when Derek had just remembered, he saw that kid coming and he was doing all kinds of jumps and running pretty fast for a teenager. _Who is that kid…_Derek thought to himself as he went back inside his house. Just then the door flew open.

"Derek! Derek! Where are you?!" Scott yelled.

"What? I'm right here." Derek replied.

"What's up with these kids that you are turning?" Scott asked.

"I don't answer to you Scott, maybe if you joined my pack things could be different." Derek said.

"Ha! I will never join your stupid pack. But you realize you will have the Argents hunting you even harder now."

"Yea? So what of it?"

"You want a war to start or something."

"Maybe I do."

Scott continued to try to persuade Derek into rethinking he decisions but Derek wasn't even paying attention. One Scott was not in his pack and even though he truly did care for Scott he wouldn't be taking any crap from him, and two he was to busy thinking about his encounter earlier with Kris. How his hair shined in the sunlight, how beautiful those green eyes were, and how his muscles flexed as he ran off.

"Derek! Are you even paying attention!" Scott yelled.

"Can't say that I am Scott."

"Ugh! It's no use you are so stubborn sometimes. I'm leaving"

"Wait! Scott can I ask you a favor? Could you get to know that new kid Kris at your school and tell me what you find out."

"Ha! A favor? Wow. Why should I help you?"

"Fine! Whatever! I don't need you to help me."

"I'll do it Derek but you owe me for this. Why him though? I've heard at his last school he would just beat everyone up and he set the gym on fire."

"Fire? Huh. Well he came across my house and there was something off about him I want to make sure he is not a threat."

After Scott left Derek thought he finally had some piece and quite to processes all his thought when his two new wolflings came bursting through the door. _Shit I forgot all about having to train them._ Even though he didn't want to Derek thought it best to train them due to the heavy onslaught of the hunters in the area. After the training session Derek had explain to Isaac and Erica the same thing that he had told Scott earlier. Only this time he asked them to keep an eye on him and follow him around to see where he goes.

"Why is this person of such interest dude?" Asked Isaac

"Just do as I say." Derek snapped back.

As night fell Derek thought it best to go out for a walk to try to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. _The Argents are gathering their friends…blonde hair…When are they going to attack….green eyes…maybe if we surprise attack them when they least expect it…so cute…_Derek growled with anger "What the hell! What is it about the dumb kid! Why can't I get him off my mind?!" Out of frustration and anger Derek punched the concrete wall and left a huge crater in it. _Calm down Derek, no need to draw attention to yourself. _Seeing how useless it was in trying to "clear his mind" Derek thought it best if he retired for the night. All of a sudden Derek heard a scream in the distance. Curious to see what was going on Derek ran for the location of the sound. Once he arrived he was in shock who he saw there.

**I hope you like the story so far even though its only two chapters. But please leave some reviews so I know how you guys feel.**


End file.
